gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Am Unicorn
3x02 ' is the second episode of season three of ''Glee. It will premiere September 27, 2011. Spoilers/Rumors '''Plot It is rumored that Pendleton is a new rival Glee club. Source The Pendleton is a Glee Club for boys and girls, not only for girls how was rumored. Their lead vocal (Probably Lindsay Pearce), has the same humor as Rachel, and fights with her to be unique There han't been any story line written yet (in the first 2 episodes) for Brittany and Santana together for this season. Source 'Shelby, Rachel, Beth, Puck, and Quinn Storyline' Shelby Corcoran (Idina Menzel) will return in this episode as a teacher. Her return to Ohio will cause problems for her biological daughter, Rachel and the birth parents of Beth, Puck and Quinn. Source Shelby will be in for at least eight episodes. Source Shelby (Mother of Rachel) returns to McKinley as a teacher of Biology, Beth comes back with (almost 2 years old), Quinn will feel uncomfortable with the presentation of them by the school Source Idina was working with babies (most likely Beth). Source 'Scenes' Lea tweeted she has a scene with Naya. Source Lea tweeted she's shooting a really cute Finchel scene today. Source There is a scene with Prinicipal Figgins and Shelby. Source Chris tweeted that he's shooting a very dangerious scene today (August 24th). Also, adding that it was his idea. Source Lea tweeted that she's shooting a scene with Idina Menzel Source Lea tweeted that she's filming a emotional scene/song Source Lea tweeted that she's filming a scene with Kevin , Jayma and Dot Source Lea tweeted she's filming a funny scene with Chris . Source Idina filmed a scene with babies. Source There is a Kurt and Burt scene. Source Either in this episode or the first episode, there will be a musical number involving tap dancing. The rumored musical number could potentially be a Hummelberry duet seeing the males are dressed like Kurt while the females are dressed like Rachel. Source 'Production' Fox is looking for twin blonde baby girls to be heavily featured extras to be cast for Glee. This is possibly for Beth's return to Glee. Source Filming began on August 22nd Source Brad Falchuk is directing this episode Source 'Music' Jane Lynch overheard Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Manta) recording a song. Source Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) recorded a duet Source This duet was revealed to be with Lea and she says, "It's one of the best songs ever written." Source 'Other' Quinn's hair is blonde again. Source However once again Dianna was spotted with re-dyed pink hair a week after the first sighting. It could suggest the pink hair will last for a bigger arc, but it maybe down to rumoured re-shoots for the previous episode. Source It is heavily implied that a Sex Riot/Welcome Back assembly will happen in this episode paralleling with 1x02 Push It (Showmance) and 2x02 Toxic (Britney/Brittany). It is heavily implied that Quinn will sing in this episode paralleling with her 1st solo in S1 I Say a Little Prayer episode 1x02 and her 1st solo in S2 the last line in Toxic episode Britney/Brittany. Also, Adam Anders tweeted that he and Dianna will meet soon, which means she will or had already been at the recording studio, witch means Quinn will sing something around the second and/or the third episode. Source It is unsure whether Lindsay will make her appearance in this episode or in the first episode. She is seen in an extra's photo which took place during the first episode's filming. The same extra is a tap dancer and has worked with both Chris and Lea and is seen in a photo with a 50s' type of outfit. Source Source It's unclear if Blaine will be in this episode since Darren Criss is currently in New York filming for a movie. Source LaMarcus Tinker (plays Mercedes' boyfriend) met Max Adler, during this filming week, meaning Karofsky may be in this episode. Source Songs *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Sugar. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Shelby and Rachel Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Kurt. Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Kurt and Rachel. Source Guest Stars *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *Lindley Mayer as Pendleton Girl Source Source *Lindsay Pearce as TBA Source Photos Tumblr lq5u2fRTZP1qcv5b8.jpg tumblr_lq5ua4QU2r1qcv5b8.jpg tumblr_lqij5qXOJ71qihlxd.jpg Tumblr_lqjgziCnOk1qh0jufo1_500.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes